


The Wedding (Brace For Impact Series)

by ESKcreative



Series: Brace For Impact Series [3]
Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom, Being Human (UK) RPF, Poldark (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ireland, Love, Romance, Wedding, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESKcreative/pseuds/ESKcreative
Summary: Aidan and Colette's big day...
Relationships: Aidan Turner/Original Female Character
Series: Brace For Impact Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074200
Comments: 39
Kudos: 39





	The Wedding (Brace For Impact Series)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is part 3 of a series. Make sure you start from the beginning! [Brace For Impact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775384/chapters/51957205)

White lilacs and garden roses adorned tables and windows. Rich greenery draped gently across archways. Twinkling lights strung up along high, stone ceilings. I took a deep breath of the fresh, floral fragrances as I trailed my fingers across the delicate tablecloths. To my left, an open-air window looked out across a sunny green cliffside, spotted with small trees and ancient fences. To my right, the same view, but with the bright blue ocean in the distance.

As a young girl, I’d dreamed of this day, prancing around the house wearing a pillowcase as a veil, picturing the moment I’d be swept off my feet by my Prince Charming. We’d say our vows, surrounded by high-reaching stone walls, and knights would guard the doorways. As the years went by, my dreams grew more realistic, and the fantastical images in my mind slowly disappeared. But this morning, I gazed around the room in amazement. My day had arrived, and while I may not be marrying a literal “prince”—though he was one in my eyes— I was, in fact, getting married in a magnificently old and beautiful castle.

When Aidan had asked me where I’d like to have our ceremony, I’d responded without pause. Ireland was my answer. Ireland had been my answer since the first moment I realized I might marry him one day. We’d spent so much of our time in the States; a place that was really _mine_ , and then a huge balance of our relationship on our island, a place we call _ours_ , I knew that on this occasion, this day when we’d make such strong commitments to each other, I wanted to do it in a place that was _his_.

We’d researched venues in Dublin first, considering a ceremony in the city, but it didn’t quite feel right. We were hooked on solitude now, and looking to the picturesque countryside was the answer. Aidan found the 15th century castle, situated near the cliffside, and boasting some of the most beautiful views in the western part of the country.

It was perfect, and I knew it immediately. Getting married near the vibrant blue ocean felt like home, no matter what part of the world we were in. We’d invited just our closest family and friends, and we kept our plans a secret from the press so that we would be able to enjoy our day in peace.

In keeping with tradition, Aidan and I hadn’t seen each other all morning. He was away in another wing of the castle while I got ready with Lainey and my sister.

“The guests will be arriving soon.” Lainey said from behind me. “It’s time for the dress.”

I turned around to see here grinning at me from one of the archways. I clasped my hands together and smiled. “Is this real life?”

She laughed and motioned for me to follow her. “Somehow, yes you’ve made your ultimate fantasy a reality. Please tell me your secrets.”

I chuckled as we walked back to the room where we’d been getting ready. “Is Josh not your ultimate fantasy?” I teased, referring to her boyfriend of over a year.

She smirked. “Orlando Bloom was my ultimate fantasy. Josh is my perfect match. I much prefer him. But somehow, you got both bundled into one.”

I felt the butterflies erupt into my stomach again as I sat down inside the dressing room. She was so right. Somehow, everything I wanted, both the genuine and the fantastical, had all made a place in my life.

My sister, Evelyn, sat at a table nearby, finishing her makeup. “Time for the dress?” She asked eagerly.

I sighed happily and looked towards the closet where it hung. “I think it is.”

Lainey clapped her hands together in excitement, but the door to the room opened and I turned to see my mother enter, holding Raina in her arms. She wore a little white dress with a bow, and sparkly little shoes.

“Raina!” I beamed, crossing the room and taking her into my own arms.

She was a year old now, and she grinned at me with her few small baby teeth as I pulled her towards me. She buried her head in my neck and I kissed her brown curls.

“Did you see Dada?” I asked her, but she kept her head buried, refusing to speak.

My mother laughed. “Yes, she had some playtime with him, but he has some more getting ready to do, and so do you.” She eyed me and smiled.

“How is he?” I asked her, tracing my hand up and down Raina’s back.

“Anxious to see you.” She winked. “Let’s get you in that dress.”

The butterflies took flight again.

***

A half hour later, we waited outside the ceremony hall. My sister held Raina, who had a tiny basket of flower petals that she was already throwing on the floor, Lainey straightened the train of my dress, and I held onto my father’s arm, trying not to fall down.

I looked down at my bouquet of white roses. I held it in front of my pristine dress and smiled. I’d chosen a full gown, reminiscent of the red tulle one I’d worn to Cannes, but the top was finished with delicate lace off-the-shoulder sleeves. A thin white belt completed the waistline, and I lifted my hand to touch my necklace – the turquoise one that Aidan gave me for my birthday. It was my something blue.

My hair was curled and pulled up loosely at the back of my neck, and a tea-length veil hung around my shoulders. Lainey had done my makeup, and my mother had given me a set of small pearl dangle-earrings that she’d worn on her own wedding day.

I grasped my father’s arm and he looked down at me and smiled. I felt myself shaking a bit, but it wasn’t because I was nervous. It was because I was _excited_. I was overjoyed, I was beyond eager, and I was SO thankful for the direction my life had turned, and the experiences that had brought me to this moment. On the other side of that door was my future, and I wanted to run towards it as fast as I could.

“It’s time.” Lainey smiled at me.

I bit my lip and grinned. She grabbed my hand and nodded one last time with a smirk. “You look beautiful.”

I mouthed ‘thank you’ as she and my sister lined up at the door. Raina, in her arms, looked at me with sad, forlorn eyes, but I grinned at her and pointed towards the door. “Daddy’s in there. Go see Daddy.” I whispered.

She looked towards the door eagerly, and then they walked through it and out of sight.

The slow music played from the room, filtering out into the hallway where I stood with my father. He leaned down towards me. “You look gorgeous today.”

I squeezed his arm and smiled. “Thanks Dad.”

He pressed his lips together momentarily, and his face grew sentimental, like he might start to cry. He took a breath. “Almost two years ago, we thought…” He gulped. “We thought you were gone.”

I looked up at him and felt a lump grow in my throat.

He continued. “And now…here you are, so happy, with a beautiful daughter and the love of your life…who I can tell loves you _very_ deeply too.”

I blinked a tear away.

“I’m so proud of you Colette.” He smiled and then he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

“Thanks, Dad.” I swallowed and grinned, hugging him tightly.

And then the music changed.

“Are you ready?” He gestured towards the doors.

“Yes.” I took a deep breath and held onto his arm tightly as we walked towards it.

With each step, my breaths grew shallower and my heartbeat grew faster. The anticipation of the moment was amplified by the fact that Aidan and I hadn’t seen or spoken to each other all morning, and I could only wonder if he’d actually be there.

But we came around the corner to face the aisle, and there he was.

He stood at the end of the aisle, eyes locked on mine, and smiling in his sweet and comforting way, like he always had.

He wore a fitted black tuxedo with a black bowtie, and his freshly cut hair curled loosely atop his head, no longer long enough to pull into a bun.

I walked slowly with my father as the music filled the room and everyone’s eyes were on me. But I didn’t see any of them. I only saw him.

He swallowed and blinked back emotions as he watched me walk towards him, and I felt my eyes begin to well up too. It was hard to believe that once upon a time, we’d feared that death would rob us of a life together. But we’d made it. This was exactly what we’d both wanted. This was the dream.

Even when we finally reached the front of the room, I still didn’t take my eyes off Aidan. I couldn’t bring myself to look at anyone or anything else.

But my father turned to me and took my hand. He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. “I love you sweetheart.”

When I looked at him, I had to hold back a tear. “I love you too, Dad.”

And then he took my hand and placed it in Aidan’s. They smiled and nodded at each other before Aidan looked back at me again, taking my other hand too and grasping them both in his.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered.

“Thank you.” I whispered back to him, feeling a blush creep into my cheeks, even though I’d heard him say it so many times before.

“Welcome,” Our officiant began. “Friends, family, loved ones. We are gathered here on this beautiful day to join Aidan and Colette in marriage.”

He began to speak for a few moments, recounting our journey together and the challenges we’d overcome. Aidan and I smiled at each other the whole time, remembering each part of our adventure so vividly.

And then came our vows. We’d written our own, and Aidan had memorized his. I wasn’t surprised. He held my hands tightly, and his rich, hazel eyes looked down into mine.

“Colette,” He smiled. “I used to think we met by chance, but now I know without a doubt that the universe put you on that plane because we were meant to spend our lives together. You have changed my life and filled it with a sense of joy and peace that I’d never known before. You are my best friend and my teammate.” He swallowed. “I promise to show you, for the rest of my life, how much I love you. I promise to hold your hand through the good times and the bad times. I promise to encourage you to follow your dreams. I promise to remain loyal and faithful to you. I promise to be the best father I can be for Raina, and for any other children that may come along. I promise to always be there to make you laugh, and I promise to continue to dance with you, in the sand or in the living room, even when we’re old and grey. From this day forward, I promise to always be yours.”

I swallowed back my own tears as I watched him speak. His words were perfect, and they spoke right into my heart.

And then it was my turn. Lainey handed me my vows, written on a small piece of paper. I laughed slightly. “Sorry, my memorization skills aren’t at your level.”

Aidan laughed too and gave my hands an encouraging squeeze before releasing them so that I could hold the paper in front of me.

My fingers shook as I straightened it and began to read. “Aidan, I _would_ say that I knew you’d be my forever from the first moment I laid eyes on you. But we both know that thought would have been absurd, given the fact that the first time I saw _you_ , over a year before we ever met, you didn’t even know I existed.” Everyone laughed and Aidan smirked at me. I took a breath. “But when we did finally meet, I knew very soon how deeply important you’d become to me. We saved each other, in more ways than one, and now I know that there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together.” I paused and looked at him. “So I promise to be your partner in all things, because we are strongest as a team. I promise to support your dreams, because through them, your soul really shines. I promise to listen and to be honest, because I trust you and I respect you. I promise to mother our children in the best way I know how, and I promise to remain faithful to you and love you deeper each day. I’ll never let you go, as long as we both live.”

I handed the paper back to Lainey and Aidan took my hands again. He looked as if he were struggling to hold in his emotions, and I smiled at him to show him that I felt it too.

“And now, may I have the rings?” Our officiant said.

Aidan and I recited our final vows as we placed the rings on each other’s fingers, and then our officiant smiled at us and closed his book.

“Aidan and Colette, you have exchanged your vows and rings in the presence of your friends and family, and now, I can pronounce you husband and wife.” He paused and smirked at Aidan. “You may kiss your bride.”

For the shortest moment, Aidan looked at me, and a sweet grin played on his lips, and then he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him, kissing me deeply.

There was an eruption of applause around us as we embraced, and I smiled into his lips, feeling a thousand emotions all at once.

The next few moments were a blur of happiness, as we were announced for the first time, and then we walked hand-in-hand back down the aisle as everyone we loved rang the tiny bells we’d given them – an old Irish tradition, supposed to ward off evil spirits and remind the couple of their vows.

We crossed back through the doorway I’d come in, and Aidan immediately pulled me into his arms and kissed me again.

“I love you so much…” He whispered, looking into my eyes. “SO much…”

I smiled and pressed my happy lips into his. “I love you too… _husband_.”

He took my hands and held me away from him so that he could look at me properly. “I have the most gorgeous wife. How in the world did I get so lucky?

I grinned and leaned into him, kissing his shoulder. “The same way I got lucky, I think.”

He ran his hand down my arm and intertwined his fingers with mine. He pulled me gently back towards the room. “Come on. Let’s celebrate.”

What followed were hours of laughing and dancing and eating and spending time with everyone we cared about. We told stories to our friends and talked about the future, and we sang and we drank and we loved our life, because we were together and we were content.

Aidan spun me around the dance floor under the twinkling lights, and we reminisced about the sound of the ocean and smell of the breeze, and we kissed and we hugged and we said goodbye to our loved ones as the night eventually wound down.

As the last song played, Aidan held Raina between us in his arms as we slowly swayed to the music. Her head rested on his shoulder and her arms had gone limp as she fell asleep on him, and we both smiled at her exhaustion.

“We’re a family now.” I sighed, laying my head on his other shoulder.

His free hand rested gently on my back and he kissed my forehead. “As it should be.”

I smiled into his jacket as the song ended and I hugged them both tightly.

When we separated, Lainey walked over to us and outstretched her arms. “Ok, Raina, time for bed.”

She rubbed her eyes as Aidan passed her off, but she sunk right into Lainey’s shoulder just the same.

I leaned in and kissed her sweet little cheek. “Goodnight sweetheart. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Lainey looked at us and winked. “Goodnight you two.”

“Goodnight Lainey.” Aidan grinned.

“Thanks for taking her for the night.” I touched her arm with gratitude, and then she turned and left us alone.

We wandered through the hall, saying goodnight to the last remaining guests, and then Aidan took my hand as we walked side by side, and he kissed it gently. “Ready to go to bed?”

I smirked and leaned into him. “Ready for _the_ bed, yes, Aidan, but I’m not tired.”

“ _How_ are you not tired?”

I looked at him from the corner of my eye to see the cheeky look on his face, and I giggled and wrapped my arm around his waist as we continued to walk.

We made our way through the castle, to a different wing where our suite was. Aidan opened the large, old, wooden door, and we were greeted by dozens of candles and a huge, fluffy, 4-poster bed. The room was so warm and inviting, despite the solid, stone walls.

“Wow…” I breathed, starting to step inside.

“Whoa, hey.” Aidan grabbed my arm and stopped me.

I turned around to see him grinning at me. “Have you forgotten that it’s our wedding night?” He asked.

I furrowed my brow and laughed. “Um, no.”

“Then let me carry you over the threshold?” He extended his arms.

“Oh!” I had completely forgotten about the tradition. But of course, he had not.

In my oversized, tulle dress, I hopped gently into his arms and he carried me through the doorway, kissing me softly.

“Ok, now that’s better.” He nodded. “But where should I put you?”

I giggled and looked around the room. “Um, maybe…right here?”

He pretended to ponder the thought, furrowing his brow. “Hmm…no I think maybe…” He paused. “Yes, right to the bed.” He carried me across the room and dropped me slowly down onto the duvet with a slight bounce.

I laughed at his playfulness, but he followed me right down onto the bed and kissed me deeply, silencing me quickly. He loosened his bow tie and his hands traced the curve of my waist and down along the delicate lace of my sleeves.

When he pulled away, I looked up into his tender eyes and sighed.

He gazed at me for a moment and then spoke softly. “Today was perfect.”

“It really was.” I smiled. “I love you.”

He rested his hand at the side of my face. “I love you, Colette. Never in a million years did I ever think I’d deserve someone like you. You've truly made me the happiest man.” 

I reached up and gently brushed a curl from his forehead. “There is no one else I’d rather spend my life with, be it here, or in California, or in the middle of nowhere. As long as it’s you.”

The sweetest smile broke across his face. “Always, my love…always.”

And then he kissed me again. And again. And again.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnddddd....the sap strikes again! Oh how I love to write these sweet moments, and I've been pondering the details of Aidan and Colette's wedding day for awhile now. I decided that it should go perfectly for them, because they've been through so much, and they deserved a little utopia for once.
> 
> Thank you ALL so much for your lovely comments and kudos throughout this entire story! I owe it all to you. I may have never finished it, if I didn't have your support. But you've all been AMAZING.
> 
> This is the conclusion of their story. For now. Maybe for good. I haven't decided yet. But I love this happy little place where I've left them, and we'll see what I maybe come up with in the future. You never know.
> 
> Again, thank you, thank you, thank you. This has been a wonderful journey. ❤
> 
> And if you're still craving more Aidan (who isn't?), check out my current story in progress: [The Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324212/chapters/64102066)


End file.
